Wayback Wednesdays 13 - Generations: 2035
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: Based on the 2001 animated series. The Manhunters return and invade Oa, while the Waynes have problems with one of their own. At the same time, can the Martian Manhunter reveal himself to his new Human love... ? Originally written in 2003.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

THE STORY SO FAR…

Superman/Clark Kent  
Age (approx): Mid 60s (age slowed)  
Still the World's Greatest Hero, Superman leads the growing group of heroes in Metropolis, and is trying to deal with his wife Lois, who has retired from reporting, but is not happy about it.

Batman/Thomas Wayne  
Age (approx): 31 (age slowed)  
Just as capable as his father, Thomas has kept crime from getting out of control in Gotham for a decade, despite the city's growing drug trading. He has everyone's respect, but still considers himself inferior to his father.

Wonder Woman/Diana Wayne  
Age (approx): N/A  
Still married to Bruce Wayne, Diana divides her time between serving with the Justice League, and caring for her and Bruce's three youngest children, 13-year-old Jason, and nine-year old twins Dawn, who is blind, and Monica, who is paralysed from the waist down.

Green Lantern/John Stewart  
Age (approx): Late 60s (age slowed by power ring)  
Returning to his role as Green Lantern of Earth, John Stewart rejoined the Justice League, and is more easy-going than he was before. He remarried Shayera Hol, and the two are thinking of having another child.

J'onn J'onzz/John Jones  
Age (approx): N/A  
J'onn is still in the Justice League, and is the one member who has never left at any point in its 30-plus year existence. He has been involved with Lucy, a girl in his building, but is unsure whether to tell her of his alien origins.

Superboy/Joel Kent  
Age (approx): 27  
Though matured over the years, Joel still hopes to impress his father, and takes unnecessary risks.

Batwoman/Grace Wayne  
Age (approx): 29 (age slowed)  
Bruce and Diana's second daughter continues to patrol the streets of Gotham alongside her brother.

Bruce Wayne  
Age (approx): Mid to late 60s  
The World's Greatest Detective, the original Batman helps his son Thomas, the current Dark Knight, protect Gotham. He is still married to Diana, but has insisted that they have no more children.

Shayera Stewart  
Age (approx): Late 50s  
Retired from crimefighting, Shayera consults with her daughter Tarran, Hawkgirl, in her own career. Having remarried John Stewart, Shayera is again happy, and wants another child.

PART 1

Diana watched as Dawn trailed her hand across the page of the book, her fingers going over every bump of brail.

Diana was so proud of her daughter. Born blind, Dawn had coped with the situation amazingly well… better than Diana herself, in fact. Although she was only nine years old, she had mastered brail, and thanks to her father's teachings in self awareness, could move around the world with an ease that some people with sight lacked.

Of course, Diana was also proud of Dawn's twin sister, Monica. Unable to move from the waist down, rather than use it as a handicap, Monica had met her condition with strength and determination. Refusing cybernetic legs, she had studied long and hard to make her mind as sharp as it could be. Like all of their children, she was older than her years.

Diana sighed. It warmed her heart that her children had grown into fine people. Faith, wanting to learn more of her Amazon background, moved to Themyscira, a move Diana herself could do, as her mother Hippolyta had lifted the banishment she had given her all those years ago. But of course, Diana was happy where she was.

Thomas and Grace, of course, were doing fine jobs as protectors of Gotham. Although all of Bruce's enemies had either retired or died, his children still faced dozens of psychotic criminals, and met each of them with as much strength and resolve as their father did, and it made both Diana and Bruce proud.

Clark, deciding crimefighting was not the life for him, had found a new place for himself. With his keen business intellect, he had led Wayne Enterprises through several recessions, and continued to keep the company away from the hands of Derrick Powers.

Dawn and Monica, of course, had special places in Bruce and Diana's hearts. Born with handicaps as a result of Diana's brutal beating by Talia, they had fought their own battles as well as any of their friends or family. They were Diana's little princesses, and she was more proud of them than she could ever say.

And then there was Jason. The black sheep of the family. Diana did not like admitting it, but he did not fit completely well with the group. He was immature. Impulsive. Arrogant. Bruce had given him the Robin identity, hoping it would help him become more sensible, more disciplined. But if anything, it made him worse. And for some reason… he seemed resentful of his siblings. Still, it was just a matter of time before he matured and would start acting sensibly.

Diana leaned back in the coach. She loved her life. She was married to man she loved, they had seven children… and she had wonderful friends. Her life had been like a dream. And her heart was filled with love, of her husband, of her family… of everything.

"Mommy?"

Diana lifted her had from the back of the coach. Dawn was staring ahead of her, in the direction of the wall, her book closed. "Yes, sweetie?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you were OK," Dawn said. "You hadn't said anything for awhile, but I could hear your breathing, so I knew you were still here."

Diana smiled. "I was just thinking."

Dawn tilted her head. "About Daddy again?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You're always thinking of Daddy," she said. "And last night you were screaming his name…"

Diana went red. "Yes, OK, that's enough. Why don't you… carry on with your book?"

"I think I'll go get a Latin one," Dawn said. She then turned her head at the doorway. "Hello, Daddy."

Diana looked at the doorway, and saw Bruce standing there. She smiled. Her daughter knew he was there before she did.

"Hello, Dawn," Bruce said, walking slowly into the room. Diana immediately noticed something was wrong. His shoulders were sunk, and his expression was grim. He used to OFTEN be grim, but he had been happier for so many years… she knew when he was upset. "Why don't you go get your Latin book?" he said.

"OK," Dawn said, getting to her feet. She went over to Bruce, with perfect balance. Every piece of furniture in the house, every pot plant, every table had a set place, and she knew exactly where to walk without bumping into anything. "Bye, Mommy!" she said, waving as she walked.

"Bye, honey, be careful," Diana said. "Go wait for one of your brothers or sisters to meet you there." She knew Dawn did very well despite her blindness, but like any mother, she would not take any chances.

After Dawn had left the room, Diana looked at Bruce. Her face fell, and she sat up. "What is it, darling?" she asked.

Bruce looked at her, a pained expression on his face. "This isn't easy for me to say…" he said, "so I'll just say it."

Diana did not like the sound of that. "OK…"

"Faith is happy with your mother," Bruce said. "She enjoys it on your island."

Diana frowned. "Yes… why?"

Bruce looked down. "I want you to go there with the kids, and stay there."

Diana's eyes widened. "Bruce… what are you saying…?"

Bruce took a deep breath. "I think you should leave."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 2

Diana could not believe what she had just heard. "Leave…? Why?"

Bruce sighed. "It'll be best for you, and the kids." He looked away, turning his side to her. "You'll be better off going back to your island… or at the Watchtower… anywhere but here."

Diana got off the coach, dumbfounded. "Darling… what are you talking about…? Don't you love me anymore?"

Bruce closed his eyes. "Of course I do. Diana, I love you with all my heart… but this isn't fair on you, or the children."

Diana went upto him, and grabbed him by the shoulders. She turned him to face her, her eyes watering. "What are you talking about…?" was all she could say.

He looked at her. "Why are you still with me?"

Diana blinked. How could he ask that? "Because I love you," she said. "What kind of a question is that?"

"What's in it for you?"

Diana had had enough. "Bruce… what are you trying to say? Why are you asking these silly questions?"

Bruce looked away again, and brushed himself away from her grasp. He went to the fireplace. "Look at me, Diana. I'm an old man. My hair is grey, I run out of breath. Soon I'm going to need a cane to stand up. And look at you. You're as young and as healthy and as beautiful as when I met you. We cut short our nightly walks because I'm too tired. We don't make love as much as we used to. You have to wear makeup whenever we're seen in public, to look older. You don't deserve this."

"You're being stupid," she said. "I love you. I'll always love you, and I'll always be with you."

"But you won't," he said. "That's the point. One day I'm going to die, and you… you won't have aged a day. There's nothing in it for you."

"Stop it, Bruce," Diana said. "How can you say that? There's EVERYTHING in it for me. I'm with the man I love, I have beautiful children, and loving friends. I wouldn't change a thing. And if you go, then I won't want to live."

"You shouldn't have to be with someone who's already a lost cause," Bruce said. "It's just a waste of your time."

Diana strode upto him, and forced herself into his view. "Listen to me, you lunkhead. Don't insult me by saying what's good or not good for me, or what's a waste of my time and what isn't. I'd trade my immortality for a WEEK with you. I love you with all my heart, and I can't bear to be without you. So don't ask me to leave… because I won't. Because if I can't be with you, I don't want to live."

Bruce sighed. "But…"

"Shut up," she interrupted. She stroked his cheeks, as a tear poured down her face. "Hera, Bruce. How can you ask me this? Don't you know how much I love you? Don't you know how much I need you? I…" She began to lose control of her emotions. She did not often break down like this, but the mere THOUGHT of not being with him was more than she could bear. "I can't live without you," she whispered.

She buried her face in his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. He put her hands on her back, and pulled her closer. "I just… I don't want to hurt you…" he breathed.

"If you don't want to hurt me…" she said, "never ask me that again."

They stayed there, holding eachother, for a long time…

/

John Jones and Lucy reached the door and stopped. Lucy turned to face him and smiled. "I've had a lovely night," she said.

"As have I," John said.

Lucy giggled. "I love the way you speak, John. You're so… formal. And sexy."

John blushed. "Well… thank you. My parents taught me to talk to people respectfully."

"You're parents brought you up right, in that case…" she said. "Now enough talking, and start kissing."

John smiled, and they leaned close together. Their lips met, and they sunk into eachother. Lucy put her arms around his neck, and leaned against the wall. The kiss deepened, and she stroked his cheek.

Eventually, their lips separated, and they stared at eachother. Lucy sighed. "So… you want to come in and inspect the premises, detective?"

John was silent, then sighed. "I'm sorry… I have work to do."

Lucy was visibly disappointed. "Please, John… I'm in the mood to be sent out of this world…"

John went redder. "I'm sorry, my dear… I'll make it up to you. We can meet during my lunch hour and do something."

"You better not be late," she said. "Because I intend to use the entire hour…" She pulled him closer again, and kissed him passionately. He adapted to the situation, running his hands through her hair and pressing his lips harder on hers.

They broke the kiss, and he stepped away from her. "Well," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. I love you."

John smiled. "And I love you, too."

She opened the door to her apartment, and went in. She took one last look at him, blowing him a kiss. She then closed the door, and John turned and walked away.

As he went down the stairs, he thought about what had just happened. He did not have work to do… not really. But there was a Justice League meeting scheduled for an hour. He could not very well take Lucy to the Watchtower.

But of course… that was exactly what he had been thinking about for some time now. They had been seeing eachother for over two years… and they were in love. When John began dating Human women, he wondered how successful he would be. Not from a physical standpoint, of course. He did not judge people by their appearance. The fact that she was Human and not Martian was irrelevant. He saw the person inside, and would judge a person by WHO they were, rather than WHAT they were.

And it had paid off. He loved Lucy. He had not forgotten about May're'a, of course. She was his wife, the mother of his children. She would always have a special place in his heart. But he had to move on. He had spent so long alone… he wanted companionship. Seeing Bruce and Diana and their children… it made him ache. They were so much in love… he wondered if he would ever have that again.

And now he did. Lucy was a wonderful woman. Kind, considerate, loving, funny. He could very easily be very happy with her.

But… would SHE be happy with HIM?

She did not know his origins. She did not know that he was really from another world… literally. How would she react when he revealed he was a Martian? And he would have to… she would have to know what he really was.

He had to think about it. He did not want to keep avoiding her… he did not want to hurt her.

But of course, if he told her… he could do just that.

/

"He what?"

Diana sighed. "He asked me to leave."

Shayera looked away, a look of total shock on her face. "Why? How could he do that?"

"He said it was for my own good," Diana said. "He said I shouldn't be wasting my time with a 'lost cause'. I mean, how could he say that? I love him!"

"So what did you say?" Shayera asked.

Diana took a sip of her milkshake. "I just told him to stop it. There was no way I'd leave him, ever. I love him with all my heart. I mean… how could he ask me that? I can't imagine my life without him… I…"

Shayera held up her hand. "Yes, yes, OK, I get the idea."

Diana rested her head in her hand. "I was so scared… I didn't think he loved me anymore. I mean, I KNOW he doesn't love me as much as I love him, but…"

"Why do you say that?" Shayera interrupted.

Diana looked blank. "Well… it's impossible for him to love me more than I love him. I love him more than I could ever say. He's my life… I can't live without…"

"Forget I asked," said Shayera. "Man, you two are like a real novel, aren't you?"

"How do you mean?"

Shayera smiled. "When was the last time you had a fight?"

Diana looked at the ceiling. "Hmmmm… a couple of months ago. I wanted to watch a show about the women's liberation, and he wanted to watch a show about crimes and trials. We didn't talk for over ten minutes."

Shayera blinked. "Ten minutes."

"Yeah," Diana sighed. "It was horrible."

"And that constitutes as a fight?"

Diana looked blankly at her.

Shayera shook her head. "I don't know why I'm still surprised at you two…"

Diana slurped on her milkshake. "So how's John?"

"He's fine," Shayera said. "We're going away next week. He's going to take me on a trip round the galaxy… y'know, like when we first got married."

"I'm still angry you did that," Diana said. "I mean, I can understand why you got married on the spur of the moment… but we weren't there."

Shayera looked at her. "Oh, shut up. You were there for our second wedding."

"True," said Diana. "I still remember John's face when J'onn pretended to have forgotten the rings. That guy's gotten a real sense of humour over the years."

Diana was about to speak, when Green Lantern walked into the kitchen. "Hi, John," she said.

Lantern looked at them. "Diana… can I have a private word with Shayera, please?"

The women looked at eachother. "OK…" Diana said. "I'm going to go call Bruce. But please… no listening, this time."

Shayera smiled. "Heh, yeah… that was hilarious… say hello to 'Mr. Big' for me…"

Diana blushed, then quickly went out of the room.

Shayera looked at Lantern, and was about to speak, but as she saw his face, her smile dropped. "What is it?" she asked.

Lantern sat down. "I've gotten a message from Ganthet," he said.

Shayera sighed. "We're not going on our trip, are we?"

Lantern stroked her arm. "I'm sorry, honey… but something big's come up. I need to go to Oa straight away."

"Did he say what?"

"No."

"Typical." Shayera turned away. "Go on then, I'll be waiting here."

"He said the mission could take some time," Lantern said. "So I'm taking you with me."

Shayera looked at him. "Yippee."

"Oh come on," he said. "We had fun last time we went to Oa…"

"Yeah, but there's only so many times I can beat up those idiots without it getting boring…" she said. "Oh, well. I'll start packing."

"Great," Lantern said, and kissed her on the cheek. He then got to his feet, and left the room.

Shayera sighed. Something interesting better happen on their "romantic getaway"… or John would find out that she had still been practicing her mace skills…

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. Just to be on the safe side, I DO NOT OWN_ The Lord of the Rings _either - I believe that's the property of the Tolkien Estate._

 _3\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _4\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 3

Batman rose from the Batmobile and stretched his arms out. "Man, what a night." He stepped out of the vehicle, closely followed by Batwoman.

Monica turned her wheelchair round from the Batcomputer and lowered her glasses. "Rough one?"

Batwoman sighed, as she removed her mask. "We didn't stop. In every street, in every alleyway, there was some thug dealing."

"In fact," Batman said, "that's ALL it was. No muggings, no robberies. It was ALL drugs."

Monica pushed herself closer to them, as they entered the main area of the Batcave. "The drug scene's really increased over the past few years," she said. "If only we knew who was supplying them…"

"It could be anyone," Dawn said, holding her soft Batman toy to her chest. "There could be loads of them…"

Grace slumped down in a chair. "Well, it's starting to wear me down. I need a vacation."

Jason looked up from his magazine. "What, and let someone else get all the glory? Yeah, right."

"Oh, shut up, Jason," Grace said. "I let you take that gunman down."

Jason frowned. "'Let me'…?"

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"Oh, so the only reason I got that guy was because my big sister LET ME?" Jason got to his feet, throwing his magazine on the floor. "Well, thank you very much! I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you lot looking after me!" He went quickly to the elevator.

Thomas, his own mask removed, put his hand on the 13-year-old as he passed. "Come on, man, it's not like that…"

Jason brushed his brother's hand away. "Shove it, Thomas! Just go back to doing the important stuff. I'll be in my room, and when we go out, I'll just stand on the rooftops and watch you get all the glory! Just shove it!" With that, he disappeared into the elevator, and went back up to the Manor.

Monica sighed. "What is his problem?"

Thomas shook his head. "He just needs to grow up," he said. "He'll come around. He just wants to prove he can do things on his own."

"Well, while he sits in his room and cries, I'm going to watch TV," Grace said. "I don't have to be into work until the afternoon. Isn't that shuay?"

Dawn frowned. "'Shuay'?"

Grace smiled. "Trust me, in ten years, everyone will be saying it."

"Well, I'm going to bed," Thomas said. "Don't stay up too late, girls. I need to update my files in the morning."

After the goodnights had been said and Thomas had left, Grace swivelled round slowly in her chair. "Anyone got any popcorn?"

/

The bubble soured through the afternoon sky, heading towards the large building in the city centre. It flew down, then slowly glided to the steps at the front of the building, and landed softly on the ground.

John lowered the bubble and he and Shayera looked at the entranceway. There were three other figures standing nearby. "What are they doing here?" Shayera asked.

"I don't know," John said. They walked towards the figures, and waved to them. "Hey guys… you called here too?"

Kyle Rayner, Kilowog and Tomar Re looked at them. "Yeah," Kyle said. "You any idea what this is about?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," John said.

"Ganthet just said it was of the highest importance," Kilowog said. "But he always says that, so…"

"I assure you, Green Lantern Kilowog, that the importance of this mission is very high indeed."

They all looked at the top of the steps. Ganthet was standing by the door, arms hidden in his cloak. "Thank you all for coming," he said. "Please, follow me."

A few minutes later, all six of them were standing in the Great Hall. Ganthet went towards a door and turned to face them. "This way."

"Wait," John said, holding up his arm. He looked at the empty cubicles around the complex. "Where are other Guardians?"

"All will become clear, Green Lantern John Stewart," said Ganthet. He held his hand out to the door. "This way."

The group walked slowly out of the Hall and followed the Guardian down a dark corridor. After several hundred yards, they reached another doorway. Ganthet slowly raised his hands, and the door opened.

They stepped into the room… and saw nothing. The room was completely bare.

Tomar frowned. "What are we supposed to be looking at?"

Ganthet walked towards the centre of the room, and bowed his head. He raised his hands again, and green energy flowed around his body.

Then, slowly, a small pedasile rose from the ground, with a small object resting ontop. The pedastile stopped, and Ganthet turned to face them. "Green Lanterns, this is why I've called you here."

They looked at the object. It was a ring. It lay on its side, on display. It was a slightly different design to the usual power ring, and it shined brightly in the light. "What is it?" Kilowog asked.

"Gentlemen," Ganthet said, "this is the most powerful weapon in the universe."

/

John held the back of his neck. "Er… but don't we already have that?"

Ganthet appeared unfazed. "Your rings are primitive compared to this one."

Tomar folded his arms. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"As a start should always be at," Ganthet said. "The Guardians are dead."

The Lanterns' eyes widened. "What…?" Shayera gasped.

"There are countless evils in the universe," said Ganthet. "Too many now for the Green Lantern Corps to fight unaided. One day there will be a Judgement Day… when all the evils of the universe will attempt to conquer the cosmos. We have prepared for this eventuality."

"How?" John asked.

"The Guardians combined their power," Ganthet said. "They channelled their energy so that it could be contained in a single object." He waved at the ring. "This where the power now resides."

"So… the Guardians put all their energy into one ring?" Kyle asked.

"Yes," said Ganthet. "As a result, their physical bodies deteriorated, and, as you would consider the term, they ceased to exist. But their lifeforce lives on, in the ring."

"So what are you still doing here?" John asked.

"I am to remain and lead the Corps, as the Guardians have done for centuries," the blue-skinned dwarf said. "And I am to protect the ring with my life."

"You?" said Kilowog. "What could you do?"

"The ring's existence has been discovered," Ganthet said. "The Manhunters are making their way to Oa as we speak."

John frowned. "They never know when to stop."

"That is why I have called you here today," said Ganthet. "You four are the finest Green Lanterns in the Corps today. It will be your mission to protect the ring from the Manhunters."

Kyle frowned. "Four of us… against who knows how many Manhunters?"

"I have faith that you can successfully protect the ring," Ganthet said. "One day, the ring will be worn by an individual, who will become the one protector of the galaxy. Until that day… it must remain secret. It must remain safe."

"How close are the Manhunters?" John said.

"Too close," Ganthet said. "They must not gain possession of the ring. They could do unspeakable evil with it… the universe would be doomed."

"So you're basically asking us to die," Tomar said.

"Perhaps," said Ganthet. "You are a Green Lantern. You gave an oath to give your life for the cause of good. This will be your most important mission you will ever have. This is the one ring… to rule over all others. It must never be found… it must never be worn… it must never be used… until the time is right."

"Why not?" said Kyle.

"There is no telling what the ring would do to the individual before the time is right," said Ganthet. "Though he may intend to do good… through the ring, he could do great evil."

John sighed. "So we just wait for the Manhunters to turn up?"

"Yes," Ganthet said. "I suggest you rest. The battle that you will face will be the fiercest you will ever face."

Shayera looked at John. "NICE vacation."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 4

The figures ran across the face of the roof, towards the centre. They then removed some objects from their bags, and after a few minutes, they opened the skylight. They dropped down and disappeared into the building.

Batwoman lowered her binochulars. "There's four of them. No biggie."

Batman stood behind her, his cape flowing in the night wind. "OK… you take two, I'll take two. Robin, you make sure they have no explosives."

"No," Robin said.

His brother and sister looked at him.

"I always do the lame jobs," Robin said. "I want to do the good stuff."

"But you're not experienced enough," Batwoman said. "Let us deal with…"

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A BABY!" the Boy Wonder shouted. "I'm just as strong as you!"

Batman put a hand on his shoulder. "Fine. You go in. But call us if you need help."

Robin threw his hand in the air. "Alright! In your face, big sister!" Before Batman or Batwoman could say anything else, the boy flew off the roof, toward the bank on the other side of the street.

He glided onto the bank's roof, and looked into the skylight. The four burglars were attempting to blow the safe with controlled dynamite. Robin smiled. He then slowly closed the skylight.

Suddenly, he leapt into the air, and smashed through the glass. The burglars looked up, as the Boy Wonder flew down towards them. They reached for their guns, but Robin grabbed one of them by the shoulders and lifted him into the air, throwing him into another burglar. They crashed into the wall hard.

The other two fired their guns, but Robin dodged the bullets in midair. He then rushed at one of them, and hit him hard in the face. A crack could be heard, and as the burglar fell to the ground, blood appeared from under his mask and stained it.

Robin landed on the ground and approached the final burglar. He pointed his gun at him, but was visibly trembling. "You don't scare me," Robin said. "I'm stronger than you. I could kill you without even trying."

The burglar backed away slowly. "I'm warning you, kid…" he stuttered, "I'll kill you…"

Suddenly, Robin leapt forwards, and grabbed the gun with one hand. He effortlessly crushed the barrel with his fingers, and chuckled. "You'll be doing what, now?" He then hit him hard in the stomach, and there was another loud crack on impact, and the burglar gasped as the air left his body. He fell to the floor, struggling to breathe.

Robin looked around, and saw the explosives at the vault door. He rushed upto them and picked them up. "These are about to blow at any moment…"

He then shot into the air, through the skylight and into the night. He stopped a few yards from the roof, and threw the explosives into the air. They hit the next building's roof, just as the explosives detonated. The roof exploded in a ball of flame, and debris fell to the street.

Robin brushed his hands together. "How cool was that?"

Batman and Batwoman stared from the other building, open-jawed…

/

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

Jason sat on the chair, arms folded. "You have a real attitude problem, you know that, Dad?"

Bruce sat on the coach, Diana next to him. Thomas and Grace were standing nearby. "You were totally out of control, you almost killed those men!" Bruce said.

Jason sighed. "Oh, come on…"

"Whiplash. Bruised spine. Cracked skull. Shattered ribs. Two of those men will be in hospital for the rest of their lives." Bruce looked down. "What was wrong with you?"

"I was just having a bit of fun," Jason said. "You've been doing it for years. You beat up the bad guys, look cool, big explosions… I've seen the news reports…"

"You're stronger than normal people," Diana said. "You have to act responsibly… control your punches…"

"What, I've got to tap bad guys like a little girl?" said Jason. "Come on, Mom! I'm a superhero! I…"

"Yes, you're a hero," Bruce interrupted. "You're a hero to the family who live upstairs from their post office, which NOW doesn't have a ROOF!"

Jason pouted. "This is so lame… I bet you didn't yell at Thomas or Grace like this…"

"He never had to," Thomas said. "We all understood the responsibility of what we were doing. You can't just do what you want…"

"Why not?" asked Jason. "I have the power…"

"But not the maturity," Diana said. "You have no self-control…"

"That's rich, coming from you, Mom," Jason said. "You're the one who can't seem to understand BIRTH control…"

Bruce got to his feet. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT?"

Jason went silent.

Bruce looked at him, breathing heavily. He walked closer to him. Jason backed away slowly in his chair.

"I've never said this to any of you before," Bruce said quietly. "But you are FIRED. You are forbidden to go into action, in any way, shape or form. Consider Robin no more. Now go to your room."

Jason stared at him, his eyes watering. "That's so UNFAIR! All I did was…"

"SHUT UP!" Bruce interrupted. "Now go to your room."

Jason was silent, then slowly got to his feet. He then quickly ran out of the lounge, and up the stairs.

Bruce looked at the others. Diana was looking at him, a pained expression on her face, tears pouring from her eyes. Thomas and Grace stood by the wall, visibly uncomfortable.

Bruce felt tired, and took a deep breath. He looked at Thomas and Grace. "Can you leave your mother and I alone for a moment, please?"

They nodded silently, and left the room.

Diana got to her feet, and went slowly towards him.

Bruce sighed.

He then fell to his knees.

"BRUCE!" Diana rushed upto him, kneeling down and holding him close, as he took slow, long breaths…

/

Lucy opened the door, and smiled when she saw who was on the other side. "John!"

John smiled. "Hello, Lucy," he said. "How are you?"

"Honey, you should have called," she said. "I'm not dressed up…"

John looked at the sweatshirt and joggers she was in. "You look beautiful."

She opened the door fully. "You always know the right thing to say," she said. "Well… come in."

John went into her apartment, as she closed the door behind her. "I wanted to come by," he said, "see how you were."

She went upto him, and put her arms around his neck. "I'm fine," she said quietly. "Still recovering from last night…"

John blushed. "Listen… there's something I have to tell you."

"Yes, I'll marry you."

John blinked.

Lucy giggled. "Don't worry, I'm only kidding. You should see the look on your face…"

John moved away, and she removed her arms from him. He slowly walked her to a chair, and waved for her to sit down. He then looked at her, and took a deep breath.

"Lucy…" he began. "There's something I have to tell you…"

"Yes," she said. "You've said that part."

John did not know what to say. How could he just tell her? It was not the sort of thing you just blurt out…

"Lucy… we've known eachother for a long time…"

Her face fell. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"No," he said. "Of course not. I love you."

"Then what is it?" she asked. "No one starts a sentence like that without following it with something bad…"

John paused. Something bad. Would that be what she would think? Would she embrace him if he opened himself upto her… or would she be repulsed?

"Lucy… I…"

She took his hand in hers and stroked it lovingly. "Hey, come on. You can tell me, honey…"

John looked at her. He DID love her. And she was worth taking the risk for.

"Lucy… I'm…"

There was beep from John's coat pocket.

He looked down, and sighed. He knew what it was. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his Justice League communications device, which had been designed to look like a police officer's bleeper.

"I have to go," he said disappointingly.

"Work?" she said.

"Work."

John went to the door, as Lucy got to her feet. By the time he opened the door and stepped into the corridor, she was inches from him. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"I love you," she said, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"I love you too," he said, stroking her cheek. He then turned away, and went down the hallway.

He DID love her. And she loved him.

But when he told her, would she STILL love him…?

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 5

Bruce sat up in the bed, scowling. He was angry. For several reasons.

He had had another attack. Not a heart attack, but he had felt tired, weak, his breathing had become ragged and difficult. These mini attacks had been happening more frequently over the past few months… but only now did his wife know about them.

Diana lay next to him, holding his hand. Her eyes were red and heavy, her crying only recently stopped. "Darling… why didn't you tell me?"

"I've told you," he said, "I didn't want to worry you." He knew how stupid that comment was.

Diana leaned closer to him. "Darling… how can you say that? I love you… you should have told me."

"It wouldn't have made any difference," he said. "You can't do anything."

"That's not true," she said sternly. "We can go to the Watchtower… see if J'onn can find out why…"

"I know why," he interrupted. "I'm old."

"How can you be so blasé about this?" she asked.

"It's nothing important," he said. "There's nothing you can do…"

"Not important?" she yelled. "Bruce, you've been having ATTACKS! How could you not tell me? If I lost you…" She put her head on his shoulder. "Hera, Bruce. You could have died… and I wouldn't have known why…"

Bruce kissed her hair. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"This is why you asked me to leave, isn't it?"

Bruce tried to turn away on his side, but Diana lifted her head from his shoulder and put her arm over him. "You didn't want me to have to watch you die."

He looked down. "No."

She sighed. "Bruce, you're still so stubborn! Can't you get it into your thick head that I LOVE YOU? I will be for you, ALWAYS! And if and when you DO go, believe me, I might as well go too. Because I wouldn't want to live without you."

"Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" he said.

Diana frowned.

"I KNOW I'm going to die, Diana," he continued. "But you… you could live forever… you SHOULD live forever. If I knew you'd just… give up when I go… I couldn't live with myself. I have to know you'll carry on without me."

She looked at him lovingly. "Bruce…"

"Promise me," he said. "Promise me you won't give up when I go."

A tear poured down her face.

He held her hand, and brought it upto his face. "You deserve all the years the universe has…" he said. "Promise me… you'll move on… you'll be happy…"

Her lower lip trembled. "Darling… I…"

Bruce tightened his grip on her hand. "Promise me."

"I can't…" she whispered.

He looked down, but she put her other hand to his chin and lifted his head back up. "I'll move on…" she said, "but I'll never be happy. I CAN'T be happy. Not without you. And that's the way it is, whether you like it or not."

Bruce sighed, and they leaned close together. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes, and she took a deep breath, trying to hold back a sob.

They still had a lot to talk about. Jason. The children. His health. The future. But it could wait. Now… they just wanted to be together…

He kissed her tenderly, and slowly lowered her down to the pillow…

/

John lay in bed, looking out of the window at the stars. Despite his current situation, he felt uneasy. Perhaps because of the upcoming danger.

He felt a movement beside him, and turned to see Shayera roll over to face him. She smiled and sighed. "That was nice," she said.

"Thanks," John said flatly.

"No matter what Ganthet says," she said, "YOU have the most powerful weapon in the universe."

John blushed, then looked away. He sighed, hoping the Guardian would be wrong… that the Manhunters were not on their way.

Shayera put her arm around him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

John reached over and stroked her hair, still looking away. "I'm not looking forward to later. The four of us against who knows how many Manhunters. No matter what Ganthet says, I'm not sure we're good enough."

Shayera sat up, and slipped her arm through his. "Don't worry… you'll do a fine job. You'll keep that ring safe, you'll kick some robot butt, then we'll go home and plan our next vacation."

John looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"We're having a vacation, one way or another," she said. "You're not getting out of it."

"No, I mean… are you sure we can win?" John looked down. "I'm not 21 anymore, Shayera. Sure, my ring had slowed my aging, but… I feel so old inside. I don't know if I can carry on much longer."

Shayera frowned. "What are you saying?"

He looked at her, a serious expression on his face. "If we survive this… I think I'll quit. Give up my ring."

Her eyes widened. "Are you sure…?"

He smiled at her, and stroked her cheek delicately. "It's time I retired," he said. "I don't enjoy this anymore. Everytime I'm on a mission… all I think about is you."

She put her hand on his. "I won't lie to you… I'd love it if you gave it up. But you shouldn't, just for me…"

"It wouldn't just be for you," he said. "I don't WANT to do this anymore. I have more important things to do…"

"Like what?"

He looked at her. "Well… it's not too late for another baby…"

She looked at him, open-mouthed. "R…really…?"

He leaned closer, and kissed her gently on the lips. "Really," he breathed.

They leaned close again, and kissed passionately. The kiss deepened, and she put her arms around his neck, as he held her shoulders and pulled her closer…

Suddenly, an alarm rang out through the entire building. John and Shayera broke their kiss, and looked around. "What is it?" she asked.

John took a deep breath. "They're here."

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 6

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. The costume was dark, yet dramatic. Simple, yet bold.

And it would be the last time he would wear it.

Jason removed his mask and looked in the mirror. How could they do this to him? He had done nothing wrong… he had taken out the burglars, and looked pretty darn cool doing it.

It was so unfair. Thomas and Grace… and Faith and Clark before… never had to deal with this. Mom and Dad treated them like they could do no wrong. And all HE did was show off his skills, show his boring siblings what he could do… and he gets punished.

It was a stupid thing anyway. So what if they got away with the money? It would only go in the government's fat pocket anyway… might as well help the little man. Gotham had billions to spare… it would not miss it. There were more important things to do… like catching murderers, rapists, and psychopaths.

And what did the family who owned the next building have to complain about? They still had their post office… they could rebuild their roof. Maybe if people stopped complaining and got on with things, the city would not be in the state it was in…

Jason sighed. He was sick of it. Always being coddled. Always being held back. He was far better than his siblings… they were always too easy on crime. So what if they killed the criminals they encountered? It would just be less of them to threaten the good people of the city.

He was stronger than other people… he should act like it. Holding back was silly. What is the point of having power if you cannot use it? He could be the most powerful person in Gotham… maybe the world.

But nooooooo. He had to act like a weak, normal person instead of displaying his power for all the world to see. He had to follow the "Rules". Well… maybe the rules needed changing.

He heard a knock at the door, and looked away from the mirror. "Jason… are you in there?" Grace said from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"If you must," Jason grumbled.

The door slowly opened, and Grace peered in. She walked into the room, and went upto her brother. "How are you feeling?"

"Why do you care?" Jason spat, going to his bed and lying down.

Grace looked hurt. "Jason… I care because you're my brother. I love you…"

"Shove it, Grace," he interrupted. "I don't want your pity."

Grace sat down on his bed. "Look… I'm sure Dad will let you become Robin again. You just need to calm down… show him you're willing to do things properly…"

"And what IS properly, Grace?" Jason snapped. "Treating criminals like the victims, always taking care not to hurt them? We're BETTER than them, Grace! We should pound their faces into the ground and not stop until all that's left is mush…!"

"Stop it!" she said. "How can you say that? You're starting to sound LIKE them…"

"Fight fire with fire," Jason said. "Isn't that the saying?"

Grace looked down. "That's not OUR saying. We can't go around playing judge, jury and executioner. We have to act responsibly…"

"Have you ever had a thought of your own, or are you just quoting Dad's rulebook like a zombie?" Jason sat up, pointing at his sister. "That's HIS saying! I say, we throw the rulebook out, and do things PROPERLY… and that's taking OUT crime instead of pushing it away!"

Grace sighed. "You better not let Dad hear you say that… he'd be furious…"

"I'm not scared of that old gasbag," said Jason. "Besides, he'd have a heart attack before he could throw a punch at me…"

Grace's eyes widened. "JASON? How can you SAY that?"

"Oh, that's right, defend him," Jason said. "Defend him and Mom… have you noticed how they STILL treat us like children? You're an adult, Grace… but you still act like their little girl. You make me sick…"

"You're just saying these things 'cos you're mad," she said.

"No, I'm saying these things because I'm sick of being treated like a baby," said Jason. "Sick of being held back… I'm more powerful than Dad… I could kill him…"

"STOP IT!" Grace yelled. She got to her feet, and strode to the door. "I thought I could talk to you, but you're just being spiteful! You say we treat you like a baby? Maybe if you stop ACTING like one, we'll treat you different! You're just a little BRAT! Grow up and start acting like a member of this family!"

She opened the door… and stopped at the figure standing behind it.

Jason looked at the doorway.

Bruce stood there, unmoving. He looked at Jason, in his Robin attire…

"Take that costume off. Now."

With that, he turned and walked off. Grace followed close behind.

Jason got off his bed and went to his door. He then slammed it hard, and it came off its hinges on impact. The door hung on one hinge like a snapped tree.

Jason trembled, his anger at boiling point.

He was not a member of the family.

Not anymore.

He had decided what to do.

/

The night sky was filled with the sounds of warfare.

The Green Lanterns battled the army of Manhunters, each fighting several of the robots at one time. There were only four of them… and what seemed to be an infinite amount of Manhunters… but still the Lanterns fought.

John threw back a robot off his arm, and hit another with an energy blast. The battle had been raging for several minutes, and so far, they had managed to keep the Manhunters away from the Great Hall… but there were so many…

Kyle glided to the ground and held himself in a fetel position. The Manhunters pounced on him, climbing ontop of him. Within seconds, over twenty of them had buried the Lantern.

Suddenly, Kyle burst loose with a massive energy wave, destroying the army. Debris flew around in all directions, and Kyle shot back into the air, and was immediately met with several more foes. "What is this, a tag match…?"

Shayera sat in her and John's room, listening to the battle. She flinched as explosions happened, and she began to tremble. She was too old for battle now… she would only be in the way…

Tomar ducked and dived, weaving in and out of the line of fire. A line of Manhunters fired in a row, but Tomar avoided every blast, before swooping down and slicing each robot in half with an energy laser.

Kilowog just stayed where he was, and let the Manhunters come to him. Time and again they charged him, and time and again he knocked them back. Each hit was decisive, to-the-point. Within minutes, Kilowog was standing in a mountain of Manhunter remains.

Shayera took a deep breath, and looked out the window. She shook her head at the chaos, then noticed John.

A Manhunter was coming up from behind…

She grabbed her mace from the table and, without thinking, threw it at the robot. The mace flew through the air, travelling at an incredible speed… before colliding with the Manhunter, imbedding itself in its back. Sparks flew from his body, and he plummeted to the ground, smashing apart on impact.

Shayera brushed her hands together. "I still got it…"

John flew down, and shot a Manhunter in the chest. The beam shot through him, and blew the arm of another robot behind him. John then soared into the air, and created a large block with his ring. Twenty feet wide and thirty feet high, he raised it into the air, then crashed it onto a group of Manhunters, smashing them to pieces.

Kyle gave him a thumbs up. "Most creative thing I've seen you do."

John was about to respond, when he saw a single Manhunter break from the battle. He watched as the robot neared the Great Hall…

With only one Guardian, he would easily enter the building…

John flew after him, and crashed into him. However, their momentum sent them smashing through the wall of the building, and they landed in a heap in the Hall.

John held his head as he tried to gain his senses. He looked over and saw the Manhunter, already on his feet… and heading to the secret chamber…

/

The Manhunter blew the door apart, and entered the secret chamber.

Ganthet stood infront of him. "You cannot pass."

The Manhunter looked down at him. "You Guardians have stood in our way for centuries… no more." He slowly lowered his staff to Ganthet…

Suddenly, John leapt ontop of him. "Get away from him!" he shouted. "Ganthet, get out of here…!"

"I cannot leave the ring…" Ganthet said.

The Manhunter spun his staff around, and prodded it in John's stomach. Thousands of volts of electricity shot out, hitting John point-blank. He screamed in agony, and collapsed on the floor, barely conscious.

The Manhunter returned his attention to Ganthet. "Step aside, Guardian."

Ganthet glared at him. "Never."

"Very well." The robot then shot his staff out, and fired it at full power at Ganthet…

John looked up, and his eyes widened. "No…"

Ganthet screamed in agony, electricity all around him. The volts then faded, and Ganthet slumped to the ground.

John held out his hand. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As the Manhunter stepped over Ganthet, John crawled over to him. He held the burned, smoking figure in his arms. Ganthet slowly opened his eyes, gasping for air. "All is lost…" He then closed his eyes, and went limb.

John stared at the dead body in his arms, and clenched his jaw. "Not while I'm standing." He then delicately put Ganthet on the ground, and got to his feet. "MANHUNTER! STOP!"

The Manhunter turned to face him, his hand reaching for the power ring. "You're too late, John Stewart. The power is mine…"

Suddenly, John fired and energy beam at him, sending the robot back. He slammed against the wall, but got to his feet. "My shell is stronger than my brothers'," he said. "You cannot defeat me." He then leapt at the pedastile the ring was resting on.

"NO!" John flew himself into the air…

They both crashed into the pedastile…

They fell on their backs, as the ring flew into the air…

The Manhunter got to his feet, and raised his staff over his head. "No one escapes the Manhunters…!"

John held his hand out, ready to form a shield…

The ring plummeted down…

Before John could clench his fist…

The ring slipped onto his finger…

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 7

The room burst with light and energy.

The Mahunter was flown back with the shock wave, and crashed against the wall.

At the heart of the light, a figure knelt down, looking at its hand…

It got to his feet, and held up its arm.

"Now… I AM the power!"

The energy become stronger, and the light shone brighter. Even the Manhunter had to cover his eyes from the blinding illumination.

Then, slowly, the light faded… and the figure became clearer.

As the Manhunter got to his feet, the figure lowered its arm, and stood boldly before him.

John Stewart stood there, transformed. He was all emerald green, seemingly lit from within his body. A cape flowed behind him, and his eyes flashed with green fire. He was no longer Human… he was now more.

He stared at the robot. "No one escapes the Emerald Knight."

The Manhunter approached him, holding his staff infront of him. "Give me the ring… or suffer my wrath." His staff sparked with electricity.

The Knight remained unfazed. The Manhunter got within feet of him, and frowned. "Very well." He then thrust his staff into Lantern's stomach, and sent thousands of volts of electricity through him.

The Knight stood there, unmoving.

The Manhunter's eyes widened.

The Knight looked at him. "I am now the power of the Guardians incarnate… you cannot hurt me." He then swung his arm out, and slapped the Manhunter with the back of his hand. The robot flew through the air, and smashed against the wall again.

He slowly got to his feet, his body beginning to spark. "We… will not… be defeated…"

"If you choose evil," the Knight said, raising his arm, "you've already lost." He then fired a massive energy blast at the Manhunter. It hit him in the chest, and the robot instantly exploded in a ball of flame.

The Knight stood there, as the Manhunter's remains around him. He looked at his hand…

The power ring was part of him now… its power channelling through him…

He heard the sounds of battle from outside, and his eyes glowed. He then lifted himself off the ground, and glided towards the ceiling…

Outside, Kyle knocked away another Manhunter. "I don't know how much longer we can hold on… where's John?"

There was a rumbling from above…

The three Lanterns looked up at the sky, and the rumbling grew louder. The Manhunters followed their gaze, and the Great Hall began to shake. Suddenly, the roof burst apart in a massive explosion, and debris flew everywhere. The Lanterns created shields around them, while some of the robots were destroyed by the falling wreckage.

From the smoking remains of the Hall… a figure rose…

Everyone's eyes widened.

The Knight flew into the air, arms raised. His entire body crackled with energy, and his ring shone brightly.

Tomar stood open-mouthed. "John…?"

The Knight looked around, and saw the hundreds of Manhunters in the area. "You cannot pass," he said evenly. He then shot his arms up, and an energy wave vibrated through the air.

The wave resonated for thousands of yards, and hit the Lanterns and the Manhunters. It passed through the Lanterns, but hit the Manhunters with immeasurable strength. The impact made the robots burst apart, and within seconds, the entire army was obliterated.

The Knight slowly glided down to the ground, as the other Lanterns looked at the carnage around them. When the Knight had landed on the ground, they looked at him. "John… is that you…?" Kyle asked warily.

"I am not John Stewart anymore," the Knight said. "I am the Emerald Knight."

The Lanterns walked upto him. "What happened?" Kilowog asked.

"I took possession of the ring," the Knight said. "I am now the power itself. Everything the Guardians were… I am know."

Kyle was about to speak, when he heard footsteps approaching fast. Shayera bounded across the battlefield, arms outstretched. "JOHN!" she yelled.

She ran into the Knight, and hugged him enthusiastically. "You're OK! I was so worried!" She held him tight, and her eyes watered. "I don't care what's happened to you… you're still here!" She was silent for a few moments, then frowned. She backed away, and looked at his emotionless face. "Why aren't you hugging me back?"

The Knight looked at her passively. "Why would I?"

Shayera stared at her husband, a tear trickling down her face…

/

John and Lucy walked out of the theatre, arm-in-arm. Lucy looked up at him and grinned. "What did you think?"

John looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "It was… different."

"You hated it, didn't you?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Lucy put her hand on his shoulder. "It's OK… I thought it was trash, too. Worst movie I've ever seen."

John smiled. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

They stopped in the street and she turned to face him. "John, don't be silly. Seeing a bad movie isn't the end of the world. Now, why don't we just go home, and… snuggle."

John looked at her. He loved her so much. She was so kind, so fun-loving… she made him feel better whenever he was around her.

Perhaps… tonight he could…

They continued on down the street, and passed an alleyway. John was about to speak, when he heard movement to the side.

Suddenly, a gun shot out of the alleyway, and a voice called to them. "This way, or the lady gets whacked."

Lucy's eyes widened. "John…"

John looked into the alleyway, and saw a small man with a hat and cigarette. "Come on," he said, "don't make any trouble… just come here…"

John and Lucy silently slipped into the alleyway, and the man backed them against a wall. He pointed his gun in Lucy's face. "Hand over the purse, lady."

Lucy made no effort to comply with his demand. "In your dreams, jerk…"

"Oh, I see, a wisegal," the man said. "Maybe some lead will change your mind…" He pulled the trigger, and the gun fired…

Lucy froze as the bullet shot towards her…

But it never hit her.

A hand put itself infront of her face, stopping the bullet in its tracks. The man's jaw dropped. "What the…?"

John looked at the bullet in his hand, and flicked it to the ground. "It's one thing to threaten a woman," he said, "but to fire at the woman I love…" He slowly went towards the man.

The man backed away, holding his gun infront of him. "Back off, man… or I'll kill you…"

"You can try," John said. He's body then began to change, and his shape altered. His skin colour changed, and his clothes morphed into something different.

The man, and Lucy, stood there, open-mouthed…

J'onn J'onzz looked at the man. "Go on then," he said. "Try."

The man stood there, too shocked to move.

J'onn grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him to him. His eyes then flashed yellow, and after a few seconds, the man went limp, losing consciousness.

J'onn dumped the man on the floor, and sighed.

He heard heavy breathing behind him.

He slowly turned around…

Lucy stared at him, her face white. "John… what…"

J'onn sighed. "Lucy… I have to tell you something…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 8

Diana stared at the picture in her hands.

The picture was of her… lying in a Watchtower medbay bed… She was smiling at the camera… holding a newborn baby in her arms. Bruce was next to her, smiling slightly. He could only ever manage a small smile when a camera was pointed infront of him…

How could this have happened? How could things have gone so wrong?

Jason was always getting into trouble. Not at school… he at least had enough selfcontrol to keep the big family secrets… but at home… he was always questioning things. Always talking back. Always disobeying. He was always trying to prove himself… and he would take extreme risks to do so.

Diana sighed. She was his son. Her baby. She loved him… but she knew how much trouble he was. Her and Bruce would always try and talk to him… they would think they were reaching him… then he would go do some crazy stunt. He was always determined to do things his way… if he ever listened to Bruce's teachings, it did not seem like it.

At least, not the moral teachings…

They had tried to help him… but he always threw it in their faces. He did not want any help… he always felt inferior to his siblings, and would thus refuse help, wanting to do things himself… but he did not have the maturity to realise the consequences of his actions.

And now he was gone. Diana had gone into his room to talk to him, to find his window open… and his room empty. He had run away. He had not even left a note… but she knew he had run. There was no way someone would have taken him.

He had run away. It was a parent's worst nightmare. She knew he could take care of himself… it's what he would do that had her worried. He had little sense of right and wrong… he could do untold damage…

A tear poured down her face. Her baby was gone… and she had no idea where he was. She should be out there… looking for him. She had already spent hours covering over half of Gotham… but the boy had his father's stealth skills… there was no trace of him.

She heard footsteps, and turned to see Bruce enter the lounge. He looked tired…

"Anything?" Diana asked.

"No," Bruce answered. He went upto her, and sat next to her on the coach. "Thomas and Grace will go out again tomorrow… and I'll do everything I can."

"Bruce…" she whispered. "Why don't we call the police?"

He sighed. "I know that's the sensible thing to do… but we don't live normal lives. It could be… compromising."

She looked down, and sobbed. "Why did he go…?"

"We're going to find him," he said, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer. "I won't stop until we do."

The tears flowed freely from her eyes. "It's so unfair… what did we do wrong…?"

"We didn't do anything wrong," he said. "Some people are just… that way. When we find him… we'll help him."

Diana nuzzled into his neck. "I'm so scared…"

"Don't worry," he breathed. "We'll find him… or he'll find us."

/

"So that's it."

Lucy stared infront of her, sitting on a windowledge, holding her knees to her chest. Her eyes were blank… her body still.

J'onn looked down at her. He sighed.

He had just told her. Everything.

And now… his worst fears had come true. He did not need to read her mind to know what she was thinking. He knew… she was scared. Frightened. She just had her world turned upsidedown…

The man she loved… was not a man at all.

He was not surprised, really. He knew she would react this way. Knew she would be repulsed… how could she not be? He was an alien… a freak… he did not deserve the love of a Human woman…

He did not deserve love at all… he was different… alone in the world…

But he thought… maybe, after all these years, he had found a place. He had found love.

But it seemed, he was wrong.

She was silent, looking ahead of her.

His heart ached. "Lucy… please… say something."

She remained quiet.

He closed his eyes. How could he blame her? He was fooling himself to think she would accept him…

He turned around, and slowly walked away…

Suddenly, he felt a pull on his arm, and stopped. He slowly turned back around…

Lucy was holding his hand.

He looked at her, eyes wide. "Lucy… I…"

She stepped close to him. "Shut up."

She then moved her body upto his, and raised her hands to his head.

She pulled him down, and kissed him tenderly.

He could not believe it.

Slowly, he put his arms to her back, and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. The kiss deepened, and they pulled eachother closer…

He had found a place. Finally.

/

He sat on his thrown, staring infront of him. He knew they were coming. He had been warned.

And he was pleased.

From the other end of the thrownroom, the doors opened. He looked up as a group of people entered the large room.

The guards dragged the woman across the carpet, pulling her by the ropes that bound her. She was breathing heavily, and her hair was a mess. Her clothes were torn, and she held her head down, too weak to lift it.

The guards reached the thrown, and dumped the woman on the ground.

The man stood up, and looked down at her. "She is uninjured?"

"As you commanded, Master," one of the guards said. "We took her down with non-lethal force."

"Good," he said. "And her army?"

"Every one of them killed," the guard said. "As you commanded."

"Good," he repeated. He looked at the woman. "Now do you see how futile mutiny was?"

Talia slowly looked up, and took a deep breath. "You have made sure of that," she said.

He chuckled. "I'm glad to see you still have your wit." He stepped down from his thrown, and began pacing. "Now, let's assess the situation. Your army is dead. You are alone. Your only chance of survival is to rejoin my side and help me in my cause. And eventhough you tried to overthrow me… eventhough you personally tried to kill me several times… I will accept you with open arms."

Talia clenched her jaw. "You know what you have to do, then."

He sighed. "Yes… of course… of course. I'll give you this, my dear – you don't give up. When you want something, you won't stop until you have it. Except for my thrown, that is."

Talia stared at him.

He stopped pacing, and folded his arms. "I don't have to agree, you know. I could just kill you. But my cause would take twice as long to accomplish if I did it on my own… and eventhough we have the Pit… time is something we don't have. Plus… I'm sentimental. I don't want to kill you… and if you help me, I won't."

Talia remained silent.

He looked down, and smirked. "Very well," he said. "I will promise you will have your 'Beloved'. You help me get what I want… I will make sure you get what you want. I always promised you would have your Beloved… and I have no intention of breaking that promise. But you have to help me."

Talia looked around her. Guards were all around her. She was tired, beaten down… despite her enhanced strength, he had made sure she was humiliated. She had nowhere else to turn.

She looked at him. "I will help you, father."

He smiled. "Thank you, my dear. Now go… regain your strength. For we have a big task ahead of us."

Talia was gently lifted to her feet, and she was taken to the side of the room, where a door was.

She would regain her strength… she would have her Beloved… and she would be free of her father forever…

TO BE CONCLUDED


	9. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 9

Arkham Asylum.

It had been a long time since any new cases had been admitted in the building. All of the old-school psychopaths were either dead, or already in there. The new breed, for the most part, had yet to be apprehended.

The complex had recently reopened, after a massive escape by every patient. After they had left the building in ruins, the government had decided to let Arkham rot. But it was Clark Wayne, head of Wayne Enterprises, who ensured that the building be reopened, and rebuilt, bigger and better than it was before. Since the rebuilding, the amount of patients who had escaped had halfed.

Jason hovered in the midnight sky, looking over the complex. It had been awhile since he had been there. His father had brought him here, shortly after he had become Robin, to see just where all their enemies go. But it had been so long since they brought anyone here, Jason had to explore the plans and building itself to reaquient himself with the structure.

He reached into his pocket and removed the black bandana. He silently put it over his head and tied it on. It had eye holes over the face… he did not want anyone to know who he was. The person he was going to see… could connect Jason Wayne with Batman. And he did not want anyone to know the family secret.

Not yet.

He flew down towards the building, and looked in every window. He spent several minutes looking in each one, sighing in frustration when he saw the occupant in the padded cell was not the one he wanted.

He had to hurry. It would only be a matter of time before his family found him. He had to find the person he was after, and leave the city. He had to leave no trace… no way for them to find him.

He looked into a window, and instantly recognised the person inside. He smiled.

He put his hands to the bars, and effortlessly ripped them away. The person inside turned his head, and frowned.

Jason slipped through the window, and landed on the cell floor. The person looked at him. "It's been awhile since I've had visitors," it said in a male voice.

Jason went upto him. "I've come to get you out of here."

The man tilted his head. "I've been given life imprisonment."

"I know," Jason said. "But I'm getting you out of here."

"And who, might I ask, are you?" the man said.

"A friend," Jason said. "I understand you've had some history with the Batman."

The man's eyes widened. "And why would you be interested in that?"

"I want to see him suffer. And I think you can help me."

"You're a bit young, aren't you?" the man asked. "He must have hurt you bad if you want revenge at your age."

"My reasons are my own," Jason said. "If you help me, I will tell you them."

"And what kind of help do you want, may I ask?"

"We can discuss that later," said Jason. "Will you join me?"

The man was silent, and looked at the ground. He then shrugged. "Why not? I have nothing better to do."

"Good," Jason said. "We must leave immediately."

"It's always the same way," the man said. "Things have to be done, now, now, now. I remember, in my day, I used to savour the moments, even if it wasn't for long."

Jason smiled. "What did you do?"

The man grinned. "I used to… heh heh…"

"Something funny?" Jason asked.

The man began to shake. "Heh heh… I just… ha ha… it's been awhile since… he he… I've… ha ha…"

Jason remained silent.

The man closed his eyes, his grin widening. "Heh heh… the joke's gonna… ha ha… be on the Batboy… ha ha ha ha ha… HA HA HA HA HA HA… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

/

Shayera sat there, staring at her husband.

He had changed. In more than just appearance.

"So… what happens now?" Kyle asked.

The Emerald Knight looked at him. "I must accept the mission of the Guardians."

Kilowog held the back of his neck. "And that is…?"

"To protect the universe from the forces of evil."

Tomar frowned. "And how are you going to go about doing that?"

The Knight turned to him. "I must leave this planet… and roam the galaxy, until I find evil."

Shayera's eyes widened, and she stood up. "What? What are you talking about? You can't leave!"

The Knight looked at her. "I must. I have the Guardians' power. I must use it wisely."

"But… what about the side effects?" Shayera asked. "Ganthet said it mustn't be used before the time is right…"

"That is now irrelevant," the Knight said. "I have the ring now… I must use it as it was meant to be used. To fight evil in the cosmos."

Kyle tugged at Shayera's arm, and leaned close to her. "I think I know what the side effects were…"

Shayera shook her head. "Please… don't say it…"

"I'm sorry, Shayera," Kyle said. "But I think John's lost his capacity to feel."

Shayera blinked. It could not be. She could not accept that.

She would NOT accept that.

She ran upto the Knight, and took his hand in hers. She held it to her chest, her eyes watering. "John… you can't leave me…"

He looked at her emotionlessly. "I must. It is the way of the Guardians."

Her lip began to wobble. This could not be happening… she could not end up alone… again…

"John… please… I'm your wife… you love me…"

He stared at her.

"You love me…" she repeated…

"Once," he said. "But I have a new destiny now. I must continue the Guardians' mission…"

"NO!" she yelled. "John, you CAN'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE you! I NEED you! Please… tell me you love me…" She looked down, the tears pouring freely. "Please…"

He looked down at her, then backed away. She flinched as he left her, her hand twitching as his hand ripped away.

He turned away, and looked at the remains of the Great Hall. "The last of the Guardians fell today," he said. "I will not make their loss a meaningless one."

He then walked away, and leapt into the air.

He disappeared into the night sky, never once looking back…

Shayera stared after him, beginning to sob, her eyes filled with tears, her lips trembling, her body shaking…

She was alone…

Again…

THE END


End file.
